ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Supply Run Mission
"It hurts". Never thought that there could be so many gaps, misleading information and just false info. In my opinion most edits are copy paste of somepage, and somepage lacks on the most npcs anyways, 10% typos of the NPC names, too. At the beginning i only wanted to post a screenshot of an I.M at the outpost in Buburimu. Now i have to rewrite all Conquest overseer stuff. Need to dat.mine the last city conquest NPCs, like those in windurst walls at the tree, when i get home. An exhausted editor, seeing gaps all over. Can't find an end.--Golandra 06:49, 14 August 2006 (EDT) Its okay, you weren't here in 2005 when there were only a couple hundred pages ^^ Now there was a bunch of stuff, lots of which was wrong, that needed to be righted. Congrats then that you've found a project worthy of your time. --Chrisjander 11:00, 14 August 2006 (EDT) Worthy, don't know, but i hate gaps, evry time i edit something, i got to a new topic with less information or npcs with wrong categories; thats why i try to clear the NPC category a bit to fight the chaos. But i really wonder which NPCs arnt edited at all. This article is finished; datmine didnt find new W.W. at windurst walls.--Golandra 13:24, 14 August 2006 (EDT) I was able to do 2 different supply runs in one day without waiting until after JP midnight - Gustaberg, then Kolshushu I Have been able to do 2 different supply runs in one Earth day as well without JP midnight passing or coming even close to passing. So I changed the main article to reflect that you can do one run per Game day but noted in ( ) that with the march update it was supposed to be changed to one Earth Day. -- Mrjnice85 July 22, 2007 So, -IS- there still a 'reward' of conquest points for doing these? I checked my CP, outpost warped, turned it in, and checked CP again and noticed no change. I have done this a few times and still haven't noticed any of the times.. 18:20, 5 November 2007 (UTC) There is a change; you do get conquest points for doing these. However, the numbers always take a minute or two to update. I just completed the Tavnazian outpost run, and I received 70 conquest points. I checked /rmap several times before the change was updated. Fiorenzo 16:20, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Ronfaure = 10 conquest points Valdeaunia = 50 conquest points Tavnazia = 70 conquest points Zulkheim = 30 conquest points Fiorenzo 01:56, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Elshimo Uplands = 70 conquest points Fiorenzo 01:02, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Fauregandi = 70 conquest points Fiorenzo 01:02, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Qufim Island = 60 conquest points --IBHalliwell 22:14, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Vollbow Region = 70 conquest points --IBHalliwell 00:15, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Kuzotz Region = 70 CP --SageKnight 22:41, 2 July 2009 (UTC) On Sunday, February 7, 2010, on Midgardsormr Server, San d'Oria took over Sarutabaruta. Usually, when you do a Supply Run Mission to a "Starter Region (Ronfaure, Gustaberg, Sarutabaruta) you would be rewarded with 10 conquest points. However, if a "Starter Region" is taken over by a country that is not adjacent to the city it's near (i.e. Sarutabaruta is not influenced by Windurst), you will be rewarded with more CP. I am from San d'Oria and did the Supply Run Mission to Sarutabaruta for the ability to Outpost Warp. Then, I've done the mission again and took note of my total CP before the mission and after the mission. I started with 76,852 and have been rewarded an amount to 76,892. I can conclude that doing a Supply Run Mission to a "Starer Region" that is influenced by a foreign country will be rewarded the 10 conquest points plus an additional 30 conquest points; a total of 40 conquest points. SageKnight 21:56, February 7, 2010 (UTC)